Turquoise Gem
Turquoises are gems in Baldur's Gate, the Siege of Dragonspear and Shadows of Amn. They are the least valuable of all the stones and are found quite often, even in Amn. Still, when making a good trade, one of them might pay the next rest. __TOC__ Locations In all games, turquoise gems can be found as random treasure. ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate, it's possible to find or steal 7 gems at fixed locations. A further 1 can be obtained by either being tricked or tricking by oneself. The game's expansion adds 4 stones to some of the new areas, which are also available in the Enhanced Edition. In the latter, 1 additonal turquoise might be stolen or looted, depending on how Gorion's Ward solves a certain quest, 1 is carried around by one of the possible new companions, one of them might even create a gem once per day. *Ulcaster: carried and offered to the party by Furret, a halfling on the plateau in the west, as a "gem of true seeing" for – in fact, it's this very ordinary turquoise, worth ; beware, as agreeing to the trade after having pickpocketed the stone from him, will still make him take the *Beregost – house directly south of the Red Sheaf, first floor: found in the locked chest * Carried by Faltis, one of the three men involved in the Silke Dilemma * Carried by Neera in her gem bag *Beregost's southwesternmost house: found in a locked chest, together with some other gems *Gullykin – easternmost home, basement: found in the desk on the eastern wall *Baldur's Gate, central – last house on the eastern street inside the city walls, first floor: found in the locked chest, together with *Baldur's Gate, south – small house south of the warehouses, first floor, where Larriaz can be encountered: found in the locked chest *Baldur's Gate, northwest: found in the crate in the secluded northeastern area *Baldur's Gate, southwest: found in a barrel between the Merchants' League Estate and the house where Wiven can be encountered, roughly at the center of the map * Durlag's Tower, cellar: found in the first one of two barrels when entering the room to the west * Second floor: found in a trapped and locked chest in the southern chamber, together with a Chrysoberyl Gem and twenty arrows of fire * Fourth basement : **one can be found in the trapped and locked chest next to the Tomb of Durlag, together with two Bloodstone Gems, a Large Shield +2, Arla's Dragonbane and **the other one lies in the treasure pile next to Durlag's Chair, together with some weapons, gold and fourteen other types of gems * May be created once a day by Baeloth Barrityl's Burden, though only with a certain chance ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The Enhanced Edition's expansion has 1 extra instance of the turquoise, besides adding it to more random treasure. *Underground River, Crusader Supply Depot: found in the crate next to the single pillar, shortly north of the battery of barrels ''Shadows of Amn'' There are 6 turquoises to be found in the original Shadows of Amn at fixed locations. The Enhanced Edition only adds further to the random treasure. * Athkatla's Bridge District – Kidnappers' House: found in a locked chest on the first floor, together with some random loot * House between the Balthis Estate and the Five Flagons Inn: found in the bag * Athkatla Slums – Slaver Stockade: found in a crate in the center of the southeastern area, where the captain is encountered * Athkatla Docks – Cromwell's Home: found in a locked chest in the northern corner, together with a Jasper and a Shandon Gem * Mae'Var's Guildhall, hideout: found in the more southern one of two barrels in the first section Notes * As many other gems, the file for the turquoise gem, MISC19.itm, has a magical item ability attached. This, however, has no effect and is not present in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Bugs *The original Baldur's Gate, thogether with its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast, lists the item as Turquiose Gem in the inventory; however, the spelling in the description already does it correctly: "Turquoise". Lore *Turquoises belong to the category of ornamental stones, the least valuable stones to be found in the Realms. Gallery ;Artwork External links * * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure